deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2 Walkthrough
Controls See Controls. Guide Introduction :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Introduction (Dead Rising 2) Zombrex 1 :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Zombrex 1. Katey has been infected since the outbreak in Las Vegas and she needs a dose of Zombrex every 24 hours to stay alive. Without any in hand, Chuck must venture out into the zombie-infested Fortune City. Stacey Forsythe gives Chuck a map of Fortune City before he leaves. There is a pharmacy in Roy's Mart, at the east side of Royal Flush Plaza, which has Zombrex. Chuck must travel to Roy's Mart, find Zombrex, and return it to Katey between 7:00 and 8:00am. Identical to all days, this task is split into two parts, Find Katey Zombrex and once the Zombrex is found, Katey will need Zombrex. At Roy's Mart, a cutscene shows three looters ransacking the place for valuables and terrorizing the pharmacist for a safe. Chuck interrupts them asking for Zombrex. The looters close in on him asking him for money. Chuck must kill all three looters in order to find the Pharmacy Key, which unlocks the room behind the counter, where a dose of Zombrex is on the table. After defeating the bandits and securing the Zombrex, Chuck can calm the terrified hostage and escort her to the safety of the bunker. A cutscene follows of Sullivan asking Chuck where he found the survivor(s)Sullivan asks, "Where on earth did you find 'em?" regardless of how many survivors the player returns with. and Chuck tells him that there are more. Sullivan tells Chuck he doesn't want any infected getting into the Safe House. After this, depending on how much time Chuck spent out of the Safe House, Katey may be due for her next dose of Zombrex. After she is given the injection, Case 1-1: Big News begins. If Chuck fails to save Denyce and returns to the Safe House with the Zombrex, or if he finds Zombrex without even meeting Denyce and returning, Sullivan will shake his head as Chuck enters the Safe House and say "That's a real good way to get yourself killed, son." instead of "Where on earth did you find 'em?" The rest of the cutscene plays out as normal. Case 1 Case 1-1: Big News :Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-1: Big News In Dead Rising 2, this case is triggered at 7am on September 25, right after giving Katey her daily dose of Zombrex. It is only a cutscene. Just after the first dose of Zombrex for Katey, Chuck and Stacey are in the Safe House lounge watching TV when a report comes on suggesting that Chuck is responsible for the zombie outbreak. A newscaster refers to his colleague Rebecca Chang who delivers a report, blaming Chuck Greene for the outbreak, after an insider video is released, showing the perpetrator in a Terror is Reality suit detonating a bomb at the cage that held the zombies. Chuck's anger shows as an uncertain Stacey backs away, unsure what to make of the situation. Chuck convinces her that he is innocent and is being framed. He sets out to find the news reporter to find out what's going on. He leaves the safety of the bunker and heads to the Fortune City Hotel to find Rebecca Chang. Case 1-2: Alive on Location As Chuck is leaving the safe house, Sullivan gives him the maintenance room key. As Chuck is walking down the hallway between the Safe House and Royal Flush Plaza, another cutscene shows with zombies in the corridor. In a cutscene, the game shows Chuck how to build his first combo weapon, the Spiked Bat. Case 1-3: Insecurity Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-3: Insecurity. Leaving the hotel, Chuck follows Rebecca Chang to the Fortune City Arena security room to view the security tapes, in hopes of discovering any clues. After lockpicking the door to the security room, Rebecca and Chuck discover the staff, Dale Kerpan and Oscar Dingman, has been murdered by an unknown gunman and the equipment smashed, leaving any evidence destroyed. Rebecca says this doesn't clear Chuck's name, but definitely shows that someone is trying to cover something up. At this time, Stacey calls to tell Chuck that he needs to return to the Safe House immediately. Sullivan has seen the television report stating Chuck was responsible for the outbreak and is threatening to kick Katey out of the bunker. Case 1-4: Alliance Full walkthrough with cutscenes Case 1-4: Alliance. Return to the safe house from the security room Rebecca showed Chuck in Case 1-3. Sullivan is concerned about Chuck and CURE's involvement in the zombie outbreak. Rebecca enters the safe house. After Sullivan leaves Stacey, Chuck, and Rebecca enter an alliance. Stacey will continue to monitor the cameras, while Rebecca and Chuck will attempt to find out how the zombie breach occurred. Case 2 Case 2-1: Sign of Life Stacey calls Chuck and asks him to come back to the security room, because Stacey is a worried about Katey. Chuck returns to check on Katey, who is asleep on the couch. As Stacey and Chuck are talking, Stacey notices movement on the security camera. Several organized men appear to be moving equipment in the underground tunnels. Chuck says, "It's a lead - the only one we've got. It could be whoever's doing this to us," and decides to examine it further. Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride :Full walkthrough with cutscenes: Case 2-2: Ticket to Ride. Chuck arrives in the underground just as Tyrone King is exiting a train. Tyrone orders his three mercenaries to take care of Chuck and closes a metal gate. After Chuck defeats the three mercenaries, he throws a fourth mercenary off his bike. The bike breaks through the gate. Chuck retrieves the bike and chases after Tyrone's train. He takes a ramp and jumps onto the train. Once on board, Chuck must defeat several mercenaries and get to the front of the train. At the head of the train Chuck confronts Tyrone. Tyrone admits to framing Chuck. He then unlatches the engine from the rest of the train, and beginnings shooting at Chuck. The unlatched wagons comes to a stop and Stacey calls, asking Chuck's status. He explains that Tyrone framed him. Stacey responds that his concern should be Katey's daily Zombrex dose. Chuck finds a key on the ground next to the train wagon. Zombrex 2 Zombrex can also be obtained from the Side Mission Code Blue where Chuck finds Sven Blaaborg at One Little Duck Bingo trying to give CPR to Tim Duggan. After getting him to the bunker, he will give Chuck one zombrex dose. Other hidden zombrex locations can be found on the Zombrex page, which includes a video. Case 3 Case 3 is where things really start to heat up in Dead Rising 2. You'll need to take out TK's Mercenaries before they rob the vaults of the main casinos. Below are key points in finding the mercenaries, and helpful tips on quick ways of getting them out of the way. Remember, you need to destroy the drills! Case 3-1: Boom Town Chuck returns to the Safe House and informs Stacey and Rebecca Chang that Tyrone King is responsible for the outbreak, and for framing him and CURE. There is suddenly an explosion. Stacey checks the monitors and discovers that men are attempting to break into Fortune City’s casino vaults. With no other current leads Chuck vows to stop the mercenaries. Case 3-2: Run for the Money Pretty simple in concept and in execution. There are mercenaries trying to break into the casino vaults across Fortune City. You need to kill the mercenaries and destroy their drilling machines. Remember you really need to try and do these throughout the day. Don’t wait until the last minute, because you will receive a fourth heist once you destroy the third. You will not recieve any extension to your time. So don't wait! get it done and out of the way. The actual process is pretty clear. There are mercenaries set up in the Cashier’s Rooms in the Yucatan, Slots Ranch and the Americana.You’ll be able to spot the mercenaries by looking for and/or hearing their gunfire. The two door guards will have to hold off the nearby zombies. Each Cashier room should have two door guards and at least Three to Five guards inside. They all have mercenary assault rifles, (Which is amazing for survivor 'Left 4 Dead' groups, Esp with the Leadership magazine.) The best way to destroy and get mercenaries out of the way, because we all know, they're annoying! If you have gotten the combo card (Or haven't) grab a fire axe and a sledge hammer. Fire axe can be found inside the safe house near the control room, and the sledgehammer can be find close to the first maintenance room, It creates the Defiler which is an AMAZING two-hander, kind of slow, but extremely powerful. It can One-shot the mercenaries and it gets them out of the way, It is also Wonderful for destroying the drill extremely quickly. Case 4 Case 4 in DR2 just boils down to a unique psychopath fight. You will need to kill the Katana wielding twins in the Shoal Nightclub above the Yucatan in order to save Rebecca Chang from her "Source." IF you need help killing the twins, Just look below! Case 4-1: The Source This is basically just a psychopath fight and less of a story mission. You will need to prepare for it, since I've heard most people are having trouble killing the Twins. It's actually really easy to kill Amber and Crystal Bailey if you know what you're doing. Mix up a few 'Painkillers' before the fight (I say about 2) if you want to make things easy you can do this at Juggz on the Platinum strip or the Americana casino. But honestly, you could probably get by just drinking all the alcohol around the Shoal club during the fight. (Remember though, 3 beers for Chuck equals Puking Party.) Bring Shotguns, Shotguns due amazing damage to the girls, you're also next to the Palisades Mall, so if you need shotguns, there is the Open range gun store. Bring a Decent melee weapon as well. A nail bat or knife gloves should be fine. If you can, find the LMG (along with a zombrex) in the middle of the Yucatan Casino (the location is shown in a video in Zombrex 2.) Then find the Robot bear inside the Yucatan Casino, go find the Maintenance room and create 'Freedom Bear!' Freedom Bear is Godly to this fight, place it in a corner, while looking at Rebecca (you'll know what I mean) and just run around rebecca all day if you want, just careful, those twins are Kong Fu crazy! Killing the twins: They only have on real attack, They both use Katanas and attack in unison (Or.. try to do so). The two run around in opposite directions around the club and try to meet in the center for an attack run. If you don't roll or jump out of the way, then they will knock Chuck down and take away a block or two of health. They'll also run away before you can get up. And sometimes, they'll step on his Crotch. You only need to kill one of the twins, Which makes it even easier! You just need to Tunnel vision one target! Hurray! Remember, Freedom bear is extremely amazing in this fight, just place it properly and it's an easy win. Zombrex 3 Already a video on the Zombrex location on the Zombrex page. But besides that you can buy zombrex from the Pawn shops, they cost a hefty amount. There is a magazine called "Bargaining 1" which reduces the cost of the Pawn shop items by 10%. Case 5 Case 5 is the quick wrap-up to the normal mode of DR2. Completing case 5 will complete the first section of the story and unlock the first major part of overtime mode. if you need help stopping TK's helicopter, just look below for useful tips. Case 5-1: Stake Out Need to get to the Safehouse rooftop to see where TK's helicopter lands, All you need to do is show up on time, extremely easy. Don't be late! Case 5-2: The Getaway TK is trying to get away in a helicopter and we need to stop him. This is a really quick fight once you have the tactics down. Go ahead and make a few painkillers at Juggz on the Platinum Strip if you don't already have some. It's good to be able to heal in case you make a mistake in the helicopter battle. The helicopter battle is actually REALLY easy as soon as you get the rhythm. The helicopter starts out right next to the winch and it's at your level. It will overpower the winch with a little effort and swing around in front so that the machine gunner will fire at you. It will also sometimes curve over to the side of the rooftop. The only way to damage the helicopter is by throwing things at it. There's plenty of stuff on the rooftop so you should be fine. Aim for the rotor to be sure that you hit it. Hitting the button on the winch will reel the helicopter back down to your level for some easy and free damage. It is STILL possible to hit the rotor while the helicopter is free though. If you need health, there is some food near Rebecca Chang. Zombrex 4 On the Sub mission Mail Order Zombrex, you defeat a psychopath and gain a zombrex which adds to the collection. Video to show how to defeat him if you're having problems. Case 6 Case 6-1: Help Arrives Case 6-2: Last Stand Case 6-3: Lean on Me Case 6-4: Breach Case 7 Case 7-2: The Only Lead Case 7-3: What Lies Beneath The Facts Overtime References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Gameplay Category:DRW